el secreto de un dios
by pyrommph
Summary: historia de amourshipping, la continuacion de "lo que nos unio" para que sigan envisiado con esta historia si les gusto e.e bueno aqui esta
1. Chapter 1

el secreto de un dios

capitulo:el origen de la leyenda

pyro:un joven de 28 años que normalmente usa unos pantalones negros con cadenas a los lados usa una polera roja con una llama y una chaqueta de cuero con clavos en los hombros su cabello es negro con una franja roja, su pelo tiene forma de llama, sus ojos son rojo oscuro, aveces usa lentes de aviador.

nataly:novia de pyro desde que tenian 16 años al igual que ash y serena, ella tiene 28 años normalmente usa una falda de color azul que le llega a las rodillas como a serena usa unas medias de color rojo zapatos negros con franjas azules el usa una camisa de manga larga de color rosa con lineas negras su cabello es de color negro con una franja azul en ella su cabello le llega hasta la cintura sus ojos son de color miel.

a la ma ana ash y serena estaban durmiendo placidamente pero pyro y nataly despertaron antes que ellos preparando el desayuno para ellos.

-nataly:oye mi amor no crees que ash y serena son como nosotros cuando empezamos nuestro noviasgo?

-pyro:bueno ahora que lo dices... tienes razon querida me recuerdan mucho a nosotros...  
>en ese tiempo eras mas bonita...(burlandose pero no tanto)<p>

-nataly:oye(molesta)

-pyro:es broma amor siempre seras igual de hermosa para mi (tocandole el hombro)

-nataly:bueno amor es hora de que ash y serena despierten no?

-pyro:si... arcanine sal..(pyro saco a su arcanine)puedes ir a despertar a nuestros invitados por favor?

arcanine acepto con gusto y subio rapidamente y abrio la puerta para ver a ash y serena durmiendo en la cama abrazados y a un lado a lucario y gardevoir dormir de la misma forma con pikachu en medio pero esto no detubo a arcanine quien los desperto de un fuerte rugido

-serena:(asustada)aaahh que paso?

-ash:rayos yo que estaba durmiendo tan bien...(rascandose los ojos)

-lucario:que paso?

arcanine solo sonrio y se fue

-ash:creo que pyro lo envio para que despertaramos... serena mejor cambiemonos...

serena se sonrojo porque este la veria en ropa interior pero ash se dio cuenta

-ash:(muy sonrojado)no serena no es lo que piensas si quieres te doy espacio para que te cambies bueno?

-serena:(sonrojada)bueno...

-lucario:si mama yo igual saldre vamos gardevoir

gardevoir solo asintio y llevaba a pikachu entre sus brazos quien seguia durmiendo

ya cuando serena se arreglo esta se demoro un poco pues tenia un aspecto muy fatal

-ash:bueno serena te demoraste un poc..-viendo a serena-valla serena eres una experta estabas muy mal y ahora te ves muy... hermosa como siempre...

-serena:muy sonrojada)gra...gracias ash(dandole en un beso)

ya serena quien bajo para desayunar vio que lucario gardevoir y pikachu quien ya desperto estaban comiendo

-nataly:hola serena buenos dias

-serena:hola nataly donde esta pyro?

-nataly:bueno el siempre sale a dar un paseo a esta hora es tipico de el(feliz)

-serena:bueno (viendo la comida) tu la preparaste se ve delicioso

-nataly:a decir verdad lo cocino pyro... el es bueno chef claro que yo lo ayude jeje..  
>oye y ash?<p>

-serena:pues el se esta ba ando

-nataly:hay aja..(mirandola de forma picara) oye serena cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con ash?

-serena:(un poco sonrojada)pues... hace 9 meses... porque?

-nataly:pues eso es bueno te dire que ustedes van por buen camino... se parecen a mi y a mi pyro cuando recien empezamos nuestra relacion...

-serena:asi? pues cuanto tiempo llevan juntos ustedes?

-nataly:(felizmente)12 a os

-serena:12 a os? pues debes darme el secreto de como han durado tanto tiempo...

-nataly:no serena no lo necesitas tu y ash ya lo tienen... su amor es puro lo puedo ver ambos darian la vida por el otro... como yo lo haria por pyro y el por mi...

-serena:bueno gracias nataly pero una pregunta que espero que no te moleste...

-nataly:claro adelante

-serena:pyro se te a declarado para casarte con el?

nataly se quedo un momento callada pero al momento hablo

-nataly:pues... lo hemos pensado y el quiere que nos casemos el proximo a o...

-serena:porque el proximo?

-nataly:pues porque el quiere que sea una boda perfecta... lo eh espiado y a estado organizando la boda desde hace 5 a os

-serena:valla... al principio el me parecia una persona muy seria... pero ahora que lo conosco mas veo que es buena persona...

-nataly:si serena el es muy lindo conmigo en mas de una ocasion a dado su vida por mi...  
>me a consolado en momentos tristes... a gozado conmigo en mis mejores momentos... siempre a estado al lado mio... y por eso lo amo con todo mi corazon<p>

-serena:que bonito espero que puedas casarte luego con pyro no olvides invitarme jeje

-nataly:claro serena justo estaba buscando invitados con gusto quisiera que vinieras

-serena:yo con gusto ire y ash seguro dira lo mismo

mientras ambas jovenes seguian comiendo ash baja y ve que hay mucha comida y el se sienta deinmediato

-ash:valla nataly tu cocinaste?

-nataly:pues como le dije a serena pyro cocino pero yo lo ayude

-ash:(comiendo)valla esta delicioso

serena se puso un poco triste

-ash:no te preocupes serena tu comida me parece mas deliciosa(un poco sonrojado)

-serena:gracias ash(dandole un beso)

-ash:oigan y pyro?

-nataly:pues ya deberia regresar de su paseo...

pyro entraba mientras que nataly terminaba de decir

-nataly:ahora!

-ash:wow como supiste?

-serena:eso fue raro pero sorprendente

-pyro:debe ser porque siempre hago lo mismo y siempre llego a la misma hora, asi que no presumas amor(dandole un beso en la boca)

-nataly:jeje bueno nomas decia, pero aun asi a que hora iremos a la cueva?

-pyro:bueno son las 9:12 asi que a las 10:30 que nos pongamos en marcha les parece?

ash y serena asintieron y siguieron comiendo

luego que eran las 10:00 pyro y nataly estaban lavando los platos mientras que ash , serena y lucario hablaban mientras que pikachu dormia en los brazos de gardevoir

-ash:valla pikachu se a encari ado con gardevoir serena

-serena:si ash...mira parece que fuera su bebe

gardevoir se sonrojo y miro a lucario

-lucario:mmmm no te preocupes amor seria un alivio tener hijos contigo... pero cuando estemos listos...

gardevoir solo sonrio y seguia acariciando a pikachu

-ash:serena estas segura que podras seguir con este viaje?

-serena:pues... para ser sincera tengo miedo... pero quiero saber cual es la leyenda de la que habla pyro... y saber porque arceus eligio a lucario

-lucario:pues a decir verdad mama yo igual quiero saber porque me eligio...

-ash:es cierto me pregunto cual es el tesoro de arceus... porque no creo que sea la joya de la vida...

-serena:la joya de la vida?

-ash:si es una joya de la cual arceus hizo apartir de 4 de sus tablas y se la dio a un pueblo para que su tierra fuera fertil por siempre y su paisaje sea prospero porque ese lugar era desertico...

-serena:pues como sabes eso ash?

-ash:pues... a decir verdad yo conoci a arceus en persona...

serena quedo impresinada por lo que le dijo ash

-serena:es enserio y como?

ash le conto como conocio a arceus y como lo ayudo a salvar su vida

-serena:valla asi que salvaste a arceus? me tienes impresinada

-ash:(rascandose la cabeza apenado)no es para tanto

-serena:esque es enserio salvaste al mismo creador del universo de una muerte segura

-ash:bueno si lo pones asi... pero aun asi no es para tanto serena

-lucario:si papa no sabia que habias hecho ese tipo de cosas

en ese momento pyro y nataly llegaron a interrumpir porque ya era hora de irse

-pyro:bueno amigos nos ponemos en camino?

-ash:esta bien... serena segura que puedes?

-serena:si ash estare bien...

-nataly:serena estara bien mientras estes con tu amado como yo tengo al mio(abrazando a pyro)

-pyro:(sonrojado)bueno vamos

mientras caminaban cada entrenador tenia sus pokemon afuera los cuales eran pikachu, lucario y greninja de ash,braixen y gardevoir de serena,aggron y gengar de pyro , una altaria y una milotic de nataly.

pyro iba leyendo el libro de simbolos unown con nataly que la ayudaba a decrifrar lo que decia mientras que ash y serena iban charlando, sus pokemon iban atras de ellos charlando entre ellos.

-ash:bueno serena se que esa cueva te daba miedo pero recuerda... estare contigo a tu lado para apoyarte(abrazandola)

-serena:gracias ash... pero aun me impresiona que tu igual tubieras miedo de ese lugar...  
>si tu eres valiente...<p>

-ash:bueno nose que me pasa en ese lugar pero me entra un miedo...

cuando pyro los interrumpe

-pyro:ash, serena no se preocupen en el libro sale que ese lugar fue hecho para infundir miedo a quien entrara por eso aunque fueras muy valiente igual tendrias miedo... ademas segun eh aprendido la valentia no es no tener miedo... sino poder enfrentarla asi que eso dice mucho de ustedes...

-serena:gracias pyro...

-ash:si gracias amigo

-nataly:bueno amigos llegamos... (abrazando a pyro)

-pyro:(respirando hondo) bien vamos...

cuando caminaban pyro seguia el camino de luces que dejo el diaa anterior que por suerte aun alumbraba, cuando llegaron a donde estaba la puerta con el dibujo de lucario ellos se sorprendieron...al que ver que en la puerta ya no estaba el lucario ,pero pasaron eso de alto luego al seguir su camino pasaron ya unas 6 horas como antes y llegaron al templo de arceus y estaba igual que antes con la estatua de arceus y la de giratina y al medio estaba el camino de hielo

-nataly:wow me impresiona que llegaran hasta aca... valla hace mucho frio por suerte traje abrigos para los 4

-pyro:(poniendose su abrigo)gracias amor, gengar regresa aggron tu puedes aguantar el frio y tengo el presentimiento que nos serviras - aggron asintio

-nataly:altaria regresa milotic nos ayudaria mucho tenerte -milotic asintio felizmente

-ash:bien pikachu... entra en mi abrigo y greninja regresa -pikachu:pikaa -asintiendo

-serena:bien braixen regresa gardevoir seguiras con lucario?

-pyro:bien... sigamos donde nos quedamos...

luego de seguir caminando por el cendero de hielo se dieron cuenta de que era muy resbaloso el camino y serena casi se cae

-ash:serena! (atrapandola justo antes de caer)estas bien?

-serena:(sonrojada)si.. gracias ash (dandole un beso en la mejilla)

-pyro:bien ash para evitar de que nos caigamos toma de la mano a serena como yo lo hago con nataly(mientras le daba a nataly la mano)

luego de caminar cuidadosamente por el hielo se sorprendieron de que habia dos caminos

uno era de hielo blanco y el otro de hielo negro...

-ash:pyro que significa esto?

-pyro:pues... esto es muy confuso...

-nataly:no lo creo mi amor(feliz) creo saber que significa...

-serena:si nataly igual lo notaste?

-ash y pyro:que cosa?

-serena y nataly:hombres(mientras reian)

-nataly:esque como antes estaba la estatua de arceus y giratina debe significar el camino del bien(se alando el blanco)y el otro del mal(se alando el negro)

-serena:asi que debemos ir por el blanco

-nataly:tal parece...

-ash:bueno...(un poco molesto)

-pyro:me parece bien...(un poco molesto)

siguiendo su camino por el de hielo blanco de pronto aparecian unos espejos a los lados en los cuales aparecian algunos pokemones legendarios y en que lugar estaban del mundo

-serena:wow este lugar es asombroso...

-ash:si serena este lugar debe mostrar en que lugar estan los pokemones legendarios

-pyro:eso es debe ser cierto, bueno sigamos

-nataly:oye pyro antes de eso queria decirte algo

-pyro:dime nataly que quieres?

-nataly:esque no te diste cuenta de que antes la cueva daba mucho miedo pero ahora da...  
>satisfaccion...<p>

-serena:es cierto ya no tengo miedo de este lugar

-ash:ni yo tampoco...

-pyro:bueno sigamos...

asi siguieron caminando cuando derrepente llegaron a una habitacion cuadrada en la que habia una estatua de arceus dorada.

pyro solo se quedo callado porque no pensara que el tesoro secreto de arceus fuera algo material

-ash:valla este es el secreto de arceus?

-serena:debe ser muy valioso...

-nataly:pyro tu que dices? ami me parece sospechoso...

-pyro:pues creo que este no es el tesoro... arceus no es alguien que entregara un tesoro en oro o material... sino que seria algo de mucha importancia... alomejor el otro camino tenia algo...

-serena:pero ese camino daba mucho miedo...

-nataly:si amor ese lugar da mala espina...

-ash:y si ustedes se quedan aca y pyro y yo vamos hacia alla?

-pyro:si que dicen volveremos rapido...

-serena:pero...

-nataly:no... iremos con ustedes...

-pyro:esta bien pero igual espero que tenga razon...

luego los 4 entrenadores seguidos de sus pokemon se devolvieron por el camino blanco hasta que encontraron la division hacia el camino oscuro...

hasta aqui llega este capitulo de el secreto de un dios me pregunto que sera e.e solo yo lo se muajajajaja... okno ._.


	2. Chapter 2

el secreto de un dios

capitulo:el camino maldito

luego de llegar al camino negro las chicas dijieron

-serena:ash... este lugar me da mas miedo que la cueva en la entrada... tengo un mal presentimiento...(con miedo)

-nataly:es verdad... pyro...(con miedo igual)

-pyro:pues mejor vallan a donde esta la estatua dorada... armen un campamento y esperennos a ash y a mi porque este lugar da mala espina

-ash:es cierto serena ve, esta bien ese lugar es mas seguro y mas luminoso nosotros ya volveremos (pensando:este lugar da escalofrios)

serena y nataly solo asintieron entristesidas y regresaron por el camino blanco con sus pokemons, gardevoir se despidio de lucario con un beso

-pyro:bien ash vamos

-ash:si... vamos lucario

-lucario:si papa...

-pyro:vamos aggron...

aggron solo asintio

asi ambos entrenadores y sus pokemon caminaron por el camino negro al igual que el blanco habia espejos pero estos eran negros y en ellos estaban los pokemones legendarios pero eran los malvados... como yvelta,muchos darkrai.

-ash:pues parece que este lugar muestra los legendarios malvados...

-pyro:asi parece... sigamos este lugar me incomoda...

asi siguieron al igual que antes pero el lugar estaba en oscuridad total... hasta que llegaron a una habitacion cuadrada con una estatua de giratina dorada al igual que la habitacion del pasillo blanco

-pyro:pero que...? esto es raro...

-ash:pyro... alomejor esto no es el tesoro sino que es un acertijo...

-pyro:pues.. parece que no te equivocas ash... porque no veo otra razon...

-lucario:y si probamos moviendo la estatua?

-pyro:esta bien

asi los 2 entrenadores y los 2 pokemon movian la estatua que cuando la movieron esta se volvio polvo negro y desaparecio... pero abajo habia una runa oscura que parecia una piedra de mega evolucion...

pyro recojio el objeto y el lugar empezo a temblar y a caerse a pedazos

-pyro:corre ash!

-ash:esta bien,vamos lucario!

asi los 4 comenzaron a correr del lugar que se derrumbaba pero alcanzaron a salir y llegaron a la division de los pasillos para su suerte serena y nataly escucharon el derrumbe y fueron aver que pasaba...

-serena:ash! estas bien?

ash asintio en el suelo del cual el se levantaba con ayuda de serena

-nataly:pyro que sucedio?

-pyro:pues al final del pasillo habia una estatua de giratina dorada al igual que la del pasillo blanco pero nosotros decidimos moverla y la estatua se desintegro y en el suelo estaba esta runa...

nataly tomo la runa y la examino

-nataly:pues... parece una piedra de mega evolucion...

-pyro:eso mismo pense... pero sera posible que sea de...

-serena y ash:de quien?

-nataly:de giratina...

-serena:giratina puede mega evolucionar?!

-ash:no lo sabia...

-pyro:no esten tan seguros... podria ser otra cosa ademas esta muy agrietada y no creo que funcione... creo que es una reliquia... para hacer algo...

-ash:pyro me pregunto si en la sala de arceus habra que hacer lo mismo...

-pyro:tal parece que si...chicas quedense aqui ire con ash a moverla estatua no quiero que salgan lastimadas

-ash:buena idea pyro, si chicas quedense aca es mas seguro

las chicas solo asintieron y se quedaron ahi porque no alcanzaron a montar el campamento

luego ash y pyro llegaron a donde la estatua de arceus y de la misma forma la movieron y como antes se desintegro y dejo caer una runa blanca en el suelo y como antes empezo a derrumbarse todo y denuevo todos empezaron a correr.

ya con las chicas denuevo y con ambas runas no sabian que hacer porque no podian seguir adelante y devolverse seria estupido...

-pyro:ahora que?

-ash:pues no lo se...

-serena:alomejor esos son los tesoros, deben significar algo

-nataly:no lo son, miren

nataaly apunto justo al medio de los 2 pasillos en la que habia 2 ranuras donde cabian justo ambas runas asi pyro y nataly colocaron las runas en su lugar correspondiente para revelar unas escaleras de cristal que subian.

-pyro:bueno ya podemos seguir...

asi todos empezaron a subir y luego en las escaleras habia un panorama del espacio pero parecia que la escalera no tenia fin luego de 1 hora caminando en subida se cansaron

-ash:este lugar no tiene fin?(cansado)

-serena:tal parece(cansada)

-ash:toma serena come algo(le pasa una baya que tenia)

-serena:gracias ash(sonrojada)

-pyro:bueno esto es muy raro... podriamos descansar aqui un momento(no tan cansado)

-nataly:bueno me parece bien porque hemos recorrido mucho(cansada)

asi todos se sentaron en las escaleras de cristal mientras descansaban y comian algo hasta que aparecio un pokemon inmeso con forma de dragon de ojos rojos... este era giratina el llamado diablo pokemon todos quedaron impresionados y asustados porque pensaban que los atacaria a esto el les hablo

-giratina:humanos nose como llegaron aqui pero no son bienvenidos deben marcharse de este lugar es muy peligroso...

-ash:solo queremos saber porque fue creado lucario y porque dicen que es legendario

en eso giratina miro a lucario y se sorprendio

-giratina:maldicion ha vuelto(susurrando)... bueno yo no lo apruebo pero... los dejare pasar... les dire que esta escalera es infinita para aquellos que no tengan al pokemon legendario con ustedes... pero ya que lo tienen los dejare pasar (un poco asustado)

mientras hacia un camino por otro lado una escalera de cristal negro

-giratina:bien humanos pueden seguir subiendo, suerte -mientras se iba (angustiado)

-serena:(solto una lagrima y abrazo a ash)ash... tube miedo...

-ash:no te preocupes ya se fue... aunque igual pense que nos haria da o...

-pyro:es cierto yo pensaba que era nuestro fin...

-nataly:me alegra que no fuera asi porque queria estar casada contigo...(sonrojada tomandole la mano a pyro)

-pyro:pues... te dire algo... cuando salgamos de aqui nos casaremos que dices?

-nataly:(muy feliz) claro amor(quien le dio un beso muy romantico)

-serena:que romantico..(mientras tomaba la mano de ash)

-ash:jeje... bueno mejor sigamos...

-pyro:esta bien

asi los 4 entrenadores y sus pokemon subieron por las escaleras negras pero luego de caminar un poco las escaleras cambiaron de color a blanco como antes

-pyro:pues parece que la escalera principal esta recortada y por eso la hicieron infinita

-nataly:bueno parece cierto...

-ash:que bueno que giratina aparecio...

-serena:igual la forma en que aparecio me asusto y debo admitir que para ser llamado "el diablo pokemon" fue bueno con nosotros...

-ash:es porque estaba lucario con nosotros, si no ubiera estado nose que nos ubiera hecho..

-pyro:bien sigamos que quiero saber que hay aca... (pensando un poco sonrojado:ademas ya quiero casarme con mi nataly)

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

el secreto de un dios

capitulo:la leyenda revelada

ya caminando en la escalera de cristal durante mucho tiempo del cual parecia infinito y pensaban que giratina los habia engañado, pero luego de un rato llegaron a la cima que era un lugar cuadrado blanco y atras habia un panorama de una galaxia muy lejana que se les hacia muy hermoso a las personas presentes

-serena:que bonito lugar...(mirando el panorama)

-ash:si es...hermoso(mirando el panorama,luego miro a serena)serena...

-serena:si ash..?

-ash:me alegro que estes aqui para presenciar esto conmigo...(abrazandola)

-serena:gracias ash eso fue muy lindo..(correspondiendo el abrazo)

-nataly:es cierto es muy bonito(con los ojos brillosos)

-pyro:nataly...(arrodillandose)

-nataly:si pyro(sonrojada porque vio que se arrodillo)

-pyro: te quieres casar conmigo?(sacando un anillo de bodas)

nataly solo lloro de felicidad y lo abrazo y beso y le dijo

-nataly:si pyro si me quiero casar contigo...

-serena:(viendo el momento)que bonito

-ash:(pensando mientras veia a serena:espero que nuestro dia llege luego serena...)

-serena:que tienes ash porque me miras asi?(sonrojada)

-ash:no por nada...(tranquilamente)

pero en ese momento hermoso aparecio un as de luz que encegecio a los 4 entrenadores y sus pokemons haciendo que se taparan

-ash:que es eso?!

-serena:no lo se pero no puedo ver nada!

-nataly:podria ser?!

-pyro:tal parece si!

en ese momento el as de luz desaparecio y de el salio un pokemon

-pyro:es arceus...

todos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a arceus en persona

-arceus:humanos... no se como llegaron aqui pero deben irse de mi apocento... ahora!

arceus estaba iniciando un gran hiper rayo cuando...

-ash:detende arceus!

arceus escucho esa voz familiar para el y detubo su ataque

-arceus:un momento... yo te conosco...

-ash:soy ash... me recuerdas?

pyro y nataly estaban impresionados por lo que dijo porque ellos no sabian que ash conocia a arceus exepto serena que se lo habia dicho antes pero igual estaba sorprendida

-arceus:ash... en verdad eres tu?...

ash asintio con la cabeza

-arceus:pues me alegra verte de nuevo amigo, a que debo esta visita?

-ash:pues... queria saber el origen de este lucario..(se añalando a lucario mientras avanzaba hacia arceus lentamente)

-arceus:es posible?...(pensando:a regresado... veremos si funciono mi plan...)

-lucario:hola todo poderoso arceus... solo vine a este viaje porque quiero saber mi origen si es posible claro...

-arceus:con gusto te respondere a eso... dime que quieres saber primero?(un poco nervioso)

a esto pyro tomo la palabra mientras que serena se acerco a ash a abrazarlo por lo asustada que estaba

-pyro:pues si me permite hablar señor...

-arceus:claro adelante

-pyro:pues yo eh investigado este libro que encontre en la cueva que esta en la entrada...  
>(mostrando el libro)<p>

-arceus:asi es ese libro cuenta la leyenda del pokemon legendario, el cual traeria la paz,  
>felicidad, cumplir sus sue os... a quien sea, sea humano o pokemon...(pensando:almenos ese es el plan..)<p>

-lucario:asi que por eso fui creado?

-arceus:pues... primero... yo no te cree...

todos se sorprendieron al oir esto

-ash:asi que tu no lo creaste?

-arceus:me temo que no...

-serena:entonces quien fue?

-arceus:pues... fue giratina...

-lucario:giratina?

-arceus:si.. dejenme contarles como sucedio todo... pues todo comenzo hace mas de 10.000 años cuando giratina creo un pokemon que seria su obra maestra quien la creo para la destruccion total y absoluta de todo... pero luego de crearlo se dio cuenta de que este era mas fuerte que el... y se revelo ante el, luego de eso me pidio ayuda para derrotarlo porque el uso mega piedras de evolucion para hacerlo y su poder era muy grande...

todos quedaron mas impresionados por esto pero lucario lo estaba mas

-lucario:yo... fui hecho para la destruccion?!

-arceus:dejame explicarte...

-lucario:esta bien(frustrado)

-arceus:como decia... el pokemon originalmente era un charizard de color blanco... su poder era mayor al mio y de giratina juntos... incluso con ayuda de mis hijos... dialga y palkia no pudimos hacerle frente... pero luego de una ardua pelea con el,lo derrotamos pero de el salio un huevo pokemon palido dentro de un cristal el cual estaba inscrito algo en el que decia lo siguiente:

"este pokemon nacera cerca de 10.000 años mas, si no se es cuidado como se debe hara su funcion original, pero si se es tratado bien y es criado de forma buena el traera la paz , la felicidad y cumplira los sueños de todos las personas buenas a su alrededor"

-arceus:pues despues de eso giratina prometio nunca mas hacer algo asi porque si volvia a hacerlo podria salirse de control... pero bueno giratina solo se limito a cumplir su deber desde ese entonces... pero siempre estabamos asustados que dentro de 10.000 años volviera ese pokemon y que esta vez nos destruyera a todos... por eso fue que cuando supe que naceria use todo el poder de mis tablas y el mio para poder enviarlo contigo ash...

-ash:conmigo?

-arceus:pues si lo envie contigo porque recuerdo que tu salvaste mi vida y recuerdo tu cariño hacia los pokemon que tienes...y por eso decidi que la mejor forma de que el fuera bueno... seria si alguien lo tratara de igual forma...

-serena:eso lo explica...

-ash:pues gracias por confiarme a lucario... arceus...

-arceus:pues ahora les preguntare como lograron llegar aqui?

-nataly:pues giratina nos ayudo a subir

-arceus:giratina?(impresionado)

-pyro:si arceus, el nos ayudo, sin el no ubieramos llegado aca

-arceus:(pensando:pues tal parece el temia que se volviera malvado y derrocara a los dioses...)

-ash:arceus estas bien?

-arceus:si ash estoy bien solo pensaba en algo... pues ash noto que haz madurado(mirando a serena feliz)

serena se sonrojo mucho

-ash:pues si... arceus ella es serena, mi novia y futura prometida...(sonrojado)

-arceus:es un gusto conocerte alfin serena

-serena:el gusto es mio señor...

-arceus:por favor solo llamame arceus...

-serena:esta bien, arceus..

-lucario:papa, mama me alegra que ya no soy malvado gracias a ustedes...

-arceus:pues eso es todo mis hijos...

-pyro:espera!

-arceus:que sucede...?

-pyro:solo quiero preguntarte... cual es tu tesoro secreto?

-arceus:...(guardo un poco de silencio)... pues.. ya lo saben... bueno les dire de todas formas... mi tesoro no es algo fisico ni es algo que conceda riquesas...

-nataly:y que es?(curiosa)

-arceus:mi mayor tesoro es algo emocional que solo algunas personas podrian tenerla... por eso nadie lo ha encontrado... hasta ahora...

todos parecian confundidos exepto 2 personas que entendieron deinmediato lo que quizo decir estos eran ash y serena

-ash:lo entiendo muy bien arceus...

-serena:si yo igual...

-pyro:enserio lo entendieron?

-nataly:como?

-arceus:dejenme explicarles... ellos que se conocieron desde niños... cuando tenian 7 años, su destino estaba marcado para que se conocieran y al momento de hacerlo... ellos sintieron una conexion entre ellos y se hicieron grandes amigos para luego de 9 años se reencontraran... pero en ese reencuentro el sentimiento de grandes amigos se hizo mayor... y se transformo en mi mas grande tesoro...

-ash:porque dices que es tu mas grande tesoro?

-arceus:pues porque como saben yo puedo verlo todo, pero al estar viendo por ahi los vi a ustedes y vi detalladamente su historia pero al ver que solo serena se acordaba de ash y ash solo se acordo de ella durante 3 años luego se le borro de la mente, pero despues de que se reencontraran en kalos volvi a ver su historia...

-serena:asi?...(sonrojada)

-arceus:pues si lo vi porque sus sentimientos rebasaban la amistad verdadera ellos se preocupaban mucho el uno del otro y en mas de una ocasion se notaba a leguas, pero hace 8 meses y medio atras vi que esta amistad se transformo en un amor muy grande... que rebasaba a los demas no solo era amor por lo fisico ni por la actitud del otro...  
>este amor era diferente ... era amor en su estado mas puro... y al ver eso decidi que ese seria mi mayor tesoro... que se pudiera hacer que todos tuvieran ese amor...<p>

ash y serena estaban asombrados y sonrojados mirandose por lo que dijo arceus de ellos

-serena:ash...

-ash:serena...

-pyro:valla si que es muy lindo eso...

-nataly:si...

-arceus:bueno ahora que ya no tiene mas preguntas que hacer... tengo cosas que hacer mis hijos...

-ash:esta bien arceus, fue un gusto volver a verte(feliz)

-serena:y a mi poder conocerte(feliz)

-pyro y nataly:a nosotros igual arceus

-arceus:y lucario...

-lucario:si?

-arceus:tu proposito fue la destruccion... pero ya no mas... no pienses en ello como si lo fueras ahora porque no eres maligno... solo quiero decirte que sigas con tu proposito el hacer feliz a tus seres queridos... y que seas feliz tu igual...(pensando:por el bien de todos)

-lucario:gracias... y ten por seguro que cumplire mi proposito...

-arceus:bueno hijos mios les hare aparecer fuera de la cueva... suerte

luego todos los entrenadores y sus pokemones desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron fuera de la cueva y pusieron rumbo a la casa de pyro para la despedida

-pyro:bien amigos... este es el momento del adios y gracias por ayudarme a desifrar este acertijo... y estan invitados a nuestra boda amigos

-serena:pues gracias y tengan por seguro que iremos cierto ash?

-ash:si,serena con gusto iremos

-nataly:bien amigos la boda sera dentro de una semana

-pyro:asi que una semana?(un poco molesto)sera en 5 dias

-nataly:3 dias no menos...

-pyro:2 dias amor...

-nataly:esta bien amor como quieras...

a ash y serena la salio una gota estilo anime

-serena:valla parece que si se quieren

-ash:si... bueno amigos nos vemos

-pyro y nataly:esta bien... nos vemos!

-ash y serena:si amigos adios!

-lucario:adios y gracias por todo!

ash,serena,lucario,gardevoir y pikachu iban caminando cuando

-ash:bueno serena que quieres hacer antes de ir a la boda?

-serena:pues... ya no se que podemos hacer ash...(apenada)

-ash:puedo sugerir algo amor?

-serena:que cosa?(curiosa)

-ash:el ir de unas pequeñas vacaciones hacia kanto, despues de la boda que dices?

-serena:seria estupendo amor!

-ash:que dices tu lucario?

-lucario:por mi bien papa(feliz)

-ash:bien vamos a kanto

-serena:claro!(tomandole la mano a ash)

y asi nuestros heroes conociendo el origen y proposito de lucario, esperaron 2 dias para la boda para luego dirigir su rumbo a kanto para compartir mas aventuras juntos... y juntar aun mas esta gran y unica...  
>familia...<br>-FIN-


End file.
